This invention relates generally to electronic games and in particular, to an electronic game capable of realistically simulating the play of pool games. In the art, several electronic games have been provided simulating the play of various sporting events through the use of various LED display arrays and controls. These games have generally been characterized by the manually controlled displacement of ball-indicating indicia across a playing field against the "defense" of an opposing team. Sports such as basketball, football and soccer have been thus simulated by electronic games.
The electronic simulation of a pool game, to be realistic, must permit the player to establish both the direction and velocity of the "cue ball" in order to create realistic playing conditions, and must also permit essentially 360 degree aiming of the cue ball. A realistic pool game should also simulate the act of shooting by the striking of the cue ball by a "cue stick". The play value of such an electronic game would be greatly enhanced if provision was made for the seeding of balls at selected positions in the display representative of the pool table and, under appropriate circumstances, the selective position of the cue ball. By providing an electronic pool game capable of performing the foregoing functions and of realistically simulating the play of the game of pool and variations thereof, a new and novel electronic game is provided.